The Pen
by Yahiko
Summary: Goku get's turned into a pen, what will happen if Vegeta is the one who finds him?


**Disclaimer I don't own DragonBall Z**

A/N This is the most pathetic story I wrote, I'm sure it will entertain some people, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote it. Enjoy ^-^

THE PEN

"Hahaha, you're mine now!"

"NOOOO!!!" There was a flash of light….

Vegeta was taking a walk in the woods one day, he had to get out of CC because that baka onna was driving him crazy. Suddenly something caught Vegeta's eye, it was a pen, it was black with gold flecks on it. Vegeta bent down and picked it up, when he was examining it, the pen gave a shudder and rammed up Vegeta's nose!

"Aaaaarrrrrgggggh!!!!!" screamed Vegeta.

He pulled the pen out, but it flew out of his grasp and rammed in to his eye,

"Kuso! What is wrong with this pen!?" yelled Vegeta as it got stuck in his ear.

"I'll just have to blow it to pieces then."

The pen must have heard because it dislodged itself from Vegeta's ear, held out it's arms,

"What!? It's got arms!?!"

And said in a high pitched voice,

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!!!"

A miniscule ball of KI made it's way to Vegeta,

"What the.." said Vegeta as he neatly dodged the KI blast, which promptly blew up Mount Everest.

"What kind of pen is this?!"

"Vegeta, you have to help me!" said the pen, Vegeta stared,

"It's me Goku"

"Wha? Kakarott? Hahahaha! I am not fooled that easily,"

"But Vegeta, it is me" whined the pen.

"Yeah? Prove it" snorted Vegeta

"I can't Vegeta, I'm too hungry!"

"You're defiantly Kakarott, he would have rather eat than prove who he really is" mumbled Vegeta.

"Take me to Bulma Vegeta! She could help" squeaked the pen.

Vegeta wasn't listening, he was thinking of all the fun things he could now do with pen Kakarott,

"Yes! Now I'm the strongest warrior!" thought Vegeta with a smirk on his lips.

"This curse will last 7 days, you will go without food for 7 WHOLE DAYS!!"

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

In the end, Goku was taken to CC, but Bulma wasn't informed that Goku was a pen, Vegeta wanted to have some fun first,

"Kakarott, its dinner time, are you hungry? Opps I forgot you can't eat. Well no matter, I'll eat your food for you. Are you aware that Mrs. Briefs is cooking tonight? Hahahaha!"

Goku burst into tears, can pens burst into tears anyway? Anyways Goku had burst into tears and Vegeta was laughing insanely,

"VEGETA!! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY PET GUINEA PIG?!?" Screamed Bulma

"What?! I did nothing you baka onna"

Bulma, followed by Yamcha, came up the stairs,

"Yes you did, my Guinea Pig was: Defurred, detoothed, denailed, desexed, had it's insides incinerated, it's eyes popped out, it's head missing, but placed in it's food bowl and it's tail ripped off! What did we conclude Yamcha?"

"It was dead"

"Exactly" 

"What made you think _I_ did it?" sneered Vegeta

"Because you hated my Guinea Pig" Bulma screamed back,

"I wouldn't have hated it if it didn't poop all over my food, which I happened to be eating!" Vegeta shouted back,

"Well if you didn't break the cage it was living in, maybe you wouldn't have eaten Guinea Pig droppings!"

"If you didn't leave the cage in the middle of nowhere, I wouldn't have tripped on it."

This went on for about ½ an hour and what about Goku you are thinking, we are about to find out

**In Goku's head**

"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD"

Well I think you get the idea. Bulma left Vegeta's room, followed by Yamcha of course, and Vegeta went back to annoying Goku,

"Hey Kakarott, do you know what's for dessert? Chocolate Pudding, with strawberries and whipped cream. Think about it Kakarott, thick whipped cream, rich chocolate and fresh strawberries, hey when did my room become a swimming pool? Oh no" 

What Vegeta dreaded was true, Goku was drooling,

"AAARRRRRGGG!!!! NOOO!!!!!" Vegeta screamed,

"Vegeta, what's wrong in there?"

"NO Bulma don't open the door!!!!!" Too late, Bulma opened the door and a tsunami of drool came flooding out. It took Bulma, Vegeta, an old man, a couple of dogs, a little old lady crossing the street and Goku 3 miles down the road.

"Woah Vegeta, why didn't you use the toilet? You don't have to piss in your room you know." said Bulma,

"I didn't piss in my room you baka! Why would I do that?!" screamed Vegeta,

"Don't ask me, you're a alien from another planet, how am _I_ meant to know what you do for kicks?"

Vegeta grumbled, then remembered about Kakarott,

"Hey Kakarott! Where'd you float off to? I haven't finished torturing you yet!"

"Have you be doing something to Son Kun!?" asked Bulma,

"Err of course no you baka onna" snapped Vegeta,

"Then why did you ask where he was floating off to?"

"He is a baka, he will float off anywhere. And he if he floats off into oblivion, who else am I meant to spar with?" 

"Arggg, I'm going, next time you need to piss, there is a toilet down the hall" growled Bulma, only to slip and fall on Vegeta,

"Hey, watch where you're going you little runt,"

"If you didn't piss all over your room, I wouldn't be here!" retorted Bulma

"If you didn't open the door, we wouldn't be here!"

"If I didn't open the door, you would have drowned in your piss!" 

What is Goku thinking during all of this? We are about to find out

**In Goku's head**

"FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD FOOD"

Well, you get the idea, Bulma had left and Vegeta was looking for Goku,

"Kakarott, where'd you go? I wanna torture you some more"

"I'm here Vegeta! What's torture?"

"It's where I do this!" said Vegeta whipping out a packet of chips and eating them, _slowly._

"Mmmm, these chip are nice, salt and vinegar is my favorite flavor" said Vegeta 

"Vegeta, I'm HUNGRY AND YOUR NOT HELPING!!!!" screamed Goku.

Hence Goku is having a nervous breakdown. This happened for a week until….

**Curse Lifted**

"Kakarott, I have some food here, mmmm, smells nice doesn't it? WHAT THE? WHERE'S ALL MY FURNITURE?!"

Suddenly, Vegeta heard a 'crunch crunch' sound coming from the bathroom,

"This better not be what I think it will be…" said Vegeta, but as usual, as Vegeta hoped didn't happen. There was Goku, sitting on the floor eating Vegeta's room.

FINE

*How was that? Next story: The Poem 

Vegeta writes a poem about a certain someone, what will happen when Goku gets his hands on it?*


End file.
